El secreto después de un año
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Había motivos personales por los cuales Lucy buscaba a Natsu Dragneel y a su compañero Happy. Había un secreto bien oculto por la rubia que, después del reencuentro en el estadio, debía revelarlo a sus compañeros fugitivos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían estos al descubrirlo por su cuenta y no por Lucy?


**EL SECRETO DESPUÉS DE UN AÑO**

FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis** : Había motivos personales por los cuales Lucy buscaba a Natsu Dragneel y a su compañero Happy. Había un secreto bien oculto por la rubia que, después del reencuentro en el estadio, debía revelarlo a sus compañeros fugitivos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían estos al descubrirlo por su cuenta y no por Lucy?

 **Nota de la autora** : Editado el 29-04-17. Todavía no regreso de mi descanso.

* * *

 **Capítulo único** : El secreto después de un año

Era increíble y una gran sorpresa para todo el público que el retador del gremio ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, solo ganador porque de fuerte no tenía nada después de la vergonzosa derrota que pasaron, haya sido Natsu Dragneel. El dragón slayer de fuego de una manera asombrosamente destructora había derretido no solo a los integrantes de ese fetiche gremio, sino que, también, destrozó el estadio y deshizo su ropa dejándola, como de costumbre, exponiendo sus atributos. A veces Lucy pensaba que existía una deidad que se deleitaba exponiendo su desnudez.

Luego de una audiencia con el Rey de Fiore y la Princesa de Fiore donde el hijo de Igneel quedó libre de todo cargo por la destrucción masiva, el antiguo equipo de Natsu se reunió a las afueras del castillo y los dos desaparecidos se enteraron de la disolución del gremio y la posterior ida de cada ex integrante hacía un rumbo distinto e incierto.

Las hadas habían volado, pero, pese a todo, Lucy tenía la añoranza de volver de revivir del gremio, sin embargo, solo ella lo sabía. Al menos hasta esa noche donde un par de invasores se colaron en su cuarto.

Natsu y Happy, con los marcadores en la mano, había decidido a pintarle la cara a Lucy mientras dormía. Ingresaron a la habitación con todos los ánimos de hacer travesuras, no obstante, y de un momento a otro, se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que se vislumbraba frente a ellos.

— ¿Mph? ¿Qué es todo esto? — pintar la cara de Lucy dejó de ser su interés cuando se acercó para ver con más detalle lo que tenía enfrente.

— Las ubicaciones de todos, información de avistamientos. Fechas en las que fueron vistos, son notas muy detalladas — comentó Happy con desánimo. Ella los había estado buscando durante todo un año.

Sin poder creerlo, el mago de fuego se giró a mirarla.

— Lucy… — exclamó en un murmullo que ocultaba admiración, orgullo y angustia. En ese panel se plasmaba el deseo de Lucy: ver a Fairy Tail alzarse una vez más ante los ojos de todo Fiore como el mejor gremio y tener a su familia reunida otra vez.

Con tal revelación ante sus ojos, ambos integrantes del disuelto gremio supieron que solo había una salida: reunir a Fairy Tail tal como quería Lucy y…

— ¿Qué es ese llanto? — increpó Happy de pronto ante el ruido inesperado.

— No lo sé…, — Natsu agudizó su oído y visión de dragón para percatarse de que la puerta entreabierta en el cuarto era de donde procedía el ruido — ...viene de allí.

Natsu y Happy se vieron confundidos, ¿Qué podía tener su compañera en ese cuarto que causara ese ruido?

— Podría ser una mascota…— fue la vaga deducción que pensó él de pelo rosado.

Era cierto que podría ser alguna mascota inquieta, sin embargo, no estaban seguros. Con tal de despejarse las dudas y por sobre todo debido a su naturaleza curiosa, el dúo se acercó con cautela a la puerta para evitar despertar a la Heartfilia, la cual mágicamente aún soñaba profundamente. Al entrar al cuarto tras un trayecto silencioso se encontraron con algo inesperado.

— Son…

—… dos bebés.

— Pero no cualquier par de bebés... — declara el Dragneel serio acercándose a la cuna doble de unas cuantas zancadas —...ellos tienen olor a dragón.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Happy en un susurro y puso al lado de su compañero sin creerlo posible. Al mirar a las pequeñas criaturas, sus sospechas fueron contestadas: uno de los bebés tenía una cabellera rosada y el otro, de cabellera rubia, observaba la figura imponente de Natsu con unos brillantes ojos verdes —. Natsu…

— Son...míos..., — la valentía con la cual se había acercado a la cuna hace instantes, había desaparecido —... son mis hijos, soy padre. Soy padre de los hijos de Lucy.

— Pero… ¿Cómo pasó? — no es Happy desconociera como se concibe un bebé humano. Su inquietud reside en que momento su amigo hijo de un dragón, descrito como un tanto idiota en temas de adultos, había culminado un acto carnal con la maga estelar que dormía en otro cuarto.

— Solo pasó, después de que el gremio fuera destruido y pasara todo eso con los demonios — contestó Natsu observando a los pequeños calmar su llanto cuando él introdujo su mano a la cuna de manera amistosa y ellos comenzaron juguetear con la misma. —. Estaba dolido por la muerte de Igneel y quería estar cómodo, por eso fui a la cama de Lucy. Pero ella también estaba dolida por algo, por el sacrificio de Aquarius.

— ¿Sacrificio?, ¿Como…?

— No sé bien en detalle, solo sé que su llave está rota. — exclamó susurrante mientras el pequeño que tenía su mirada atrapaba su dedo índice. — Te juro que yo no pensé que íbamos a estar juntos, pero cuando hable con Gildarts me explico que estábamos buscando compañía en el otro. — el Dragneel no pudo suspirar un poco melancólico y adornar su cara con una mirada perversa. — La compañía de Lucy es muy buena.

Ofendido, Happy masculló cierta molestia frente a su compañero: — ¿Más que la mía?

— Oh, sí. Mucho mejor.

El exceed casi se abalanza sobre Natsu si no fuera que había unos pequeños que podrían alterarse en el cuarto. Por otro lado, el panorama que tenían ambos sobre lo que había transcurrido Lucy durante ese año ahora se volvía un poco más angustiante. Quedarse completamente sola, sin nadie de tu familia a tu lado y sobre todo, tener que sobrellevar un embarazo doble por tu cuenta no debía ser para nada fácil.

Sí Happy sentía que era una escoria alada; Natsu entonces debía sentirse el doble o quizás el triple de peor, algo en verdad si sentía. No solo era un mal compañero, sino una mala pareja y padre, esto último era lo de dolía más ya que se había jurado no repetir lo mismo que había pasado cuando su dragón lo había dejado desamparado hace quince años. Sin embargo, al final, fallo de todas formas.

¿Lo peor a fin de cuentas? Sentir que irse un año para entrenar y volverse más fuerte con el objetivo protegerlos a todos había sido inútil pues su partida solo causo sufrimiento y eso solo era clara y sencillamente desproteger los sentimientos de todos los del gremio, en especial los de Lucy que peor debía sentirse tras enterarse de que lidiará con dos hijos de Salamander por su cuenta.

— Maldición… — murmuró el mago. Tenía mucho que reparar y resolver.

— Natsu, ya no quiero pintarle la cara a Lucy… — el gato azul sintió pena por su amiga. Todo lo reciente era demasiado.

— No, tampoco te dejaría. — exclamó serio. — Eso despertara a Lucy y sus gritos asustarán a Igneel y Layla.

— ¿Igneel y Layla? — en verdad en esos momentos Happy si estaba confundido. Demasiadas novedades juntas dejaban la mente un tanto alterada.

— Lo dice en la cuna. — contestó Natsu mirando a sus retoños que estaban descansando finalmente. Al parecer el juego de ellos con su mano los había relajado lo necesario para que retomaran el sueño. Mejor para él para lo que tenía en mente hacer ahora. — Será mejor volver a dormir. Mañana hablaremos de esto.

— Aye… — el exceed miró por un instante más a los pequeños y voló hasta la puerta de la habitación cuando se percató de que su compañero no lo seguía todavía —. ¿Natsu...?

— Espera solo…, solo necesito un momento. No tardó — la voz del Dragneel, aunque no lo notara quizá, decía más de lo que en verdad quería en esos momentos.

Happy había captado eso por lo que se retiró sin argumentar nada más. Era un momento de Natsu donde necesitaba la total soledad para procesar las cosas.

— Hijos… — Natsu arropó a sus hijos con delicadeza y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia. Se quedó observando por un rato imaginando por todo aquello que ella y sus pequeños habían pasado. Si hubiera sabido que el gremio se dividiría nunca la hubiera dejado sola y se la hubiera llevado en su viaje donde seguramente los momentos previos al nacimiento de los bebés los hubieran disfrutados unidos —. Soy un idiota… ¿Eh, Luce? — se acercó un poco más sentándose a orillas de la cama. Con todo lo que cargaba ella, igual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía.

El movimiento de Natsu y sus palabras, él sin saberlo, le hizo a la rubia salir de su descanso

—. Natsu...— susurró su nombre tras un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos —. ¿Qué haces tan cerca?

— Entonces no estabas dormida como pensé. Estuviste entrenando se ve y eres capaz de engañar mi audición de dragón. Te felicito — señaló obviando la pregunta de Lucy. Estaba prácticamente sobre ella, pero aun así no se apartaba.

— Natsu… — susurró de vuelta ante su imponente presencia. No estaban así desde aquella vez, no obstante, ahora su visual jade era distinto. —. ¿Acaso...

— Espera. — le cortó en un murmullo suave —. Tenemos que hablar. Debes responder a mis preguntas y al revés, pero… — de pronto, sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo empezando a marcar su cara —. ¿Por qué estas desnuda?

— Te responderé y preguntare lo que quiera. Pero… — Lucy de un ágil movimiento rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo jaló hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios. — ...pensé que captaron mi mensaje a Natsu. Creí que tu olfato estaba entrenado para olfatear los cambios en mi cuerpo.

— No me creas idiota…, — ella se apartó, pero él instintivamente buscó sus labios de nuevo y como si fuera agua en el desierto. — … no iba a lanzarme a hacerte el amor después de un año sin vernos. Te supuse enfada conmigo.

— Lo estoy todavía — admitió cuando se separaron y se cruzaron jade con caoba. Rosa con rubio —. Pero te extrañe, Natsu.

— Y yo a ti, Luce — y con eso solo alcanzó entre ambos para que el dragón slayer de fuego procediera a devorar sus labios poco a poco y fuera saciando su necesidad de sentir cada porción de ese cuerpo junto al suyo.

No obstante, no sería suficiente. Había transcurrido un año y uno quería del otro más, mucho más. Necesitaban sentirse, acariciarse, llegar a aquella unión y máximo placer donde hacía mucho tiempo ninguno había estado. Estaban agitados al igual que sus respiraciones, el juego de los besos se había intensificado al cabo de sólo unos escasos minutos. Por lo menos el mago de pelo rosa buscaba calmarse, más con ese cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo le era imposible hacerlo.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gruño en tono bajo contra el cuello de la maga, mostrando su resistencia —. Lo siento Lucy, no puedo aguantar más… — Natsu se sacó, no, se arrancó sus pantalones con desespero quedando completamente desnudo ante la mirada de la rubia.

— Cielos… — sabía que quedaría como una depravada sexual, se apresuró en tocar su virilidad que estaba tan grande y dura. Parecía que iba a explotar. — ...yo tampoco aguanto más — y su Lucy se mostró dispuesta, ofreciendo su feminidad —. ¡Quiero tenerte dentro de mí ahora!

Lucy suplicando por su miembro viril entrando a su cavidad femenina era música para sus oídos; lo más excitante que pudieran decirle en la vida y que solo deseaba escuchar de esos labios que tanto adoraba besar. Obedeciendo a sus pedidos sin vacilar, rápidamente se ubicó como correspondía y fue introduciendo su miembro suavemente mientras la sostuvo por la cintura con ambas manos para tener el control de sus movimientos y culminar la entrada total de su masculinidad dentro de ella.

¡Por todos los cielos!, ¡Hacía tanto que no sentía la suave humedad de su interior! Natsu no resistió más y comenzó a penetrarla, pero cada vez con más fuerza. Se sentía como en la gloria, sus jadeos y gemidos era lo que más le encantaba escuchar, se acercó a su rostro para escucharla de cerca y sentir su aliento caliente salir de sus labios.

— Luce… — dijo en un gemido ahogado. Estaba ebrio, ebrio de su placer.

— Natsu… ¡Ah, joder maldita sea! — sí el mago sobre ella supiera los estragos que le provocaba. Todo aquello se sentía delicioso. Hace tiempo que no tenía esa sensación en su interior y quería más. Parecía una salvaje del sexo, pero necesitaba algo más que arrumacos suaves y gemidos leves. Rodeó con sus brazos apretándole fuerte por la espalda —. Tengo ganas de que me des bien duro.

— ¿Lucy…? — ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿o acaso había escuchado mal? Ella estaba pidiendo más.

— Más, más, mucho más... — volvió a susurrar —. ¡Joder Natsu, dame duro! — era demasiado para el Dragneel, Lucy le pedía por más, la expresión de lujuria mostrada en su cara era irresistible y él no dejaría que eso se detuviera más tiempo.

— Como quieras, Luce — comenzó a moverse con mucha fuerza y ella no paraba de decir entre gemidos y jadeos cada vez más fuertes que intensificará las embestidas. Ella estaba fuera de control, sus uñas marcaban su espalda sudada y eso le encantaba. No podía, al menos en posición, darle con la rudeza que ella deseaba y él también. Poniéndola boca abajo en la cama, levantó su trasero apoyándola en sus propias rodillas y le separó bien sus piernas —. Ese trasero…— sin contenerse, le proporcionó una fuerte y nalgada para luego introducirse en ella agresivamente justo como quería.

— ¡Ah, Natsu!, ¡Ah! — las embestidas eran cada vez más vertiginosas y sus gritos aumentaban al ritmo de ellas —. ¡Así, Natsu! ¡justo ahí! — Lucy volvió a tomar las sábanas en sus puños, estaba recibiendo placer justo en el punto y en cualquier momento iba a venirse. De pronto, sintió como se le erizaba la piel y como todo su cuerpo se calentaba, tembló y ya no pudo sostenerse.

Por otro lado, Natsu se extendió agarrándola fuertemente por sus caderas hasta que sintió como se expulsó ese delicioso líquido de su interior resultado de su orgasmo y provocando en él su culminación al final. Ambos liberando un sonoro grito de placer que los dejó exhaustos y los llevó a dormirse sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, solo miradas cargadas de amor y gestos de cariño como abrazarse para dormir como si jamás tuvieran intención de soltarse. Nunca más estarían separados, nunca más.

.

.

.

El amanecer se había hecho presente en la ciudad de Crocus en especial con sus destellantes rayos de sol ingresando por la ventana del cierto departamento de donde también provenían no uno sino dos llantos intensos que cortaron el descanso de cierta maga algo somnolienta por una noche bastante ejercitada. Consternada por el ruido y aún sin caer en cuenta de su actividad nocturna, salió rápidamente de la cama llevándose puesto a su inquilino que cayó el piso y al reaccionar solo vio una figura femenina blanca y desnuda entrar al cuarto de los pequeños. Por su parte, él recién despertó se adentró al cuarto con suma curiosidad y pudo a distinguir a Lucy, ahora con una bata que había en un perchero, sosteniendo a su retoño varón que se movía muy inquieto. Natsu sonrió ante la escena y se colocó a su lado y cargó a la pequeña que a todo esto observaba a su madre y hermano con la misma mirada curiosa que su padre.

— Igneel es más inquieto, sacó tu energía — le comentó Lucy mientras le mostraba como el rubio se revolvía en los brazos de su madre mirando a todas direcciones —. Layla a veces se pone así, pero casi siempre es más tranquila.

— Puedo verlo — señaló Natsu al tener a su pequeña encima y que esta solo se limitara a observar mientras se ponía su pequeño puño en la boca llenándolo de baba —. Debió ser duro tener a gemelos nueve meses sola — no sabía si el comentario era bueno decirlo temprano o más tarde, pero el dragón slayer no podía contener eso en su garganta más tiempo.

— Tenía a los espíritus conmigo, sin embargo, me hacía falta el gremio y en especial ustedes dos. — declaró la maga dejando que Igneel, como si entendiera, le colocara su manita en la mejilla en señal de ánimo y apoyo. — Sin embargo, siempre los estuve buscando.

— Lo vimos con Happy anoche cuando entramos a tu cuarto. — expresó tranquilo y acercándose a ella que hasta la daba la espalda —. Confieso que en realidad íbamos a rayarte la cara, pero entre eso y los llantos de Igneel y Layla nos sacaron las ganas.

— ¡Pero sí serán pesados!, ¡Lo único que al final hacen es molestar y ...! — las palabras murieron en la boca de la maga al ver como sus dos hijos reían ante la riña de sus padres. Desde que nacieron, jamás los había visto tan felices como ahora.

— Mira, mira. Igneel y Layla quieren ver a su mamá rayada por papá y Happy — comentó el Dragneel ante las grandes risas sin diente alguno que sus retoños liberaron. Ellos estaban felices de ver a sus padres reunidos, Natsu estaba seguro de eso y no importaba que apenas fuesen unas criaturas de escasos meses que poca recepción del mundo tenían ya que dentro suyo corría sangre de dragón y eso daba la posibilidad a que se guiarán por su instinto más primitivo como siempre hacia su padre. Sin duda dignos hijos de Natsu Dragneel.

— ¡Mph, Natsu! — dijo la maga estelar resignadamente y sonriendo al final. No podía enfadarse con el Dragneel, más si había logrado hacerla reír incluso a ella que hace mucho tiempo no se mostraba de tal manera —. Perdón por ocultarte tal secreto después de un año.

El dragón slayer la notó afligida por eso y le sonrió de la manera tan mágica que solo podía hacer con ella: — Tranquila, somos una familia y lo entiendo. Además, también tengo mis secretos para tomar la revancha.

El tinte serio en su última frase alteró los sentidos de la Heartfilia que de inmediato busco un cruce de mirada queriendo respuestas. Natsu lo esperaba y en cuanto el jade cruzó con la caoba, no dudo en responderle sin que su compañera de equipo preguntame algo respecto al tema.

— Durante mi ausencia encontré el arma que podría vencer a Zeref. Pero solo la puedo usar una vez. — alzando sus brazos aún con Layla encima, me mostró la única venda que quedaba en su anatomía. — Es lo que Igneel me dejo para mi futuro.

El pequeño susodicho, al oírse en labios de su padre, balbuceó algo inentendible, pero se notaba que su objetivo era llamar la atención del chico de pelo rosa. Natsu correspondió el pedido dándole una cálida mirada y revolviendo sus escasos cabellos rubios. Sin duda ahora tenía más razones para pensar en el futuro que el difunto dragón rojo de fuego le propuso.

— Entonces, ¿piensas matar a Zeref?

— Una vez que reunamos a todos. No podemos estar solo nosotros.

— iAye! — y por primera vez desde que se había colado al cuarto solo para apreciar el cuadro familiar, Happy hablo. — ¡Ustedes dos ayer hicieron cosas sucias! — señaló además el gato tapándose la boca y poniendo cara risueña.

— Happy...— aseveró Lucy en su tono. No iba a permitir que el exceed gaste una broma en un momento así.

— Calmada, Lucy. Lo importante ahora es reunir a Fairy Tail.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Pero crees que podremos…? — Lucy no quería ser pesimista. Ella tenía la idea de reunir a toda su familia, pero si en un año apenas tenía datos de avistamientos y rumores que podrían ser falsos, ¿Como pretendían Natsu y Happy reunir a todo el gremio? Simplemente no…

— ¡Lo haremos todos juntos!, ¡En familia! — entonces el mago de fuego le extendió la mano, que Igneel no tardó en alcanzar, sonriéndole con la misma añoranza de cuando huían de los guardias de Hargeon y Natsu le invitaba al gremio de sus sueños, Fairy Tail —. ¡Ven, conmigo!

Los sentimientos, las miradas, sus hijos, Happy y en especial él le estremecieron en ese instante. Todo volvía a encerrarse en ese círculo magistral que había iniciado al lado de Natsu ese día en aquel puerto. Circulo donde sus sueños jamás caen si eran tomados por el dragón slayer.

Con todos los secretos y misterios revelados y revelar, había algo muy claro: estar en familia para reunir a la gran familia que andaba repartida por Fiore. Eso sin duda era el espíritu de Fairy Tail que Natsu le propone recuperar y al cual Lucy solo tenía una respuesta.

— ¡Sí!

 _Fin_


End file.
